thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Evelyn Dondarrion
Category:Brotherhood Without Banners Category:Stormlander '''Evelyn Dondarrion '''is a Noble born girl of House Dondarrion and Co-Founder/Leader of the Brotherhood Without Banners. Along with Ihreus of Myr she leads the group in their quest to be the champion and voice of the Smallfolk against tyranical rulers. History Early Life In 262AA a girl was born to a noble house of the Stormlands. This girl was named for a famous royal ancestor the girl had. The First Storm Queen to rule after Aegon’s Failed Conquest. Evelyn Dondarrion, a scion of the Marcher House. Though she was a bit removed from the main line. She was raised to be a lady, learning curtsey and tradition. By the time Eveyln had grown to an age to be married off it had become clear that this simply wouldn’t do for the girl. She was filled with a sense of wonder and a feisty nature to match it. The only one who seemed to take her seriously was her Uncle Andrew, though the other men of House Dondarrion criticized him for this. All the same, the good man would teach Evelyn what she truly quested to know in secret. By the time Evelyn was 13 she could swing a sword better than half the boys older than her. Lust for More As Evelyn grew older, and those around attempted to define her to a role in the world, she became more interested in the world around her. When not practicing in the yard with her uncle she was oft with the Maesters studying up on the histories of the Stormlands in their clashes with the neighboring countries. She became intrigued by Aegon the Conqueror and his plans to unify all of Westeros. Evelyn’s life had evened more in her homeland of the Stormlands. She was well into womanhood now, and resisting all attempts by her family to marry her off to a Lord, Stormlander or foreigner. Growing frustrations and resentment pushed Evelyn further into her studies as she began to read about great military commanders and gained a sense of admiration for those who lead armies. The War of the Trident War was breaking out in Westeros. The Ironborn had invaded in full force, raiding and destroying the western coast. Their attacks were devastating and House Fletcher of the Riverlands was all but destroyed. Now it seemed every Kingdom was fighting. King Durrandon had ordered a small force of Stormlander soldiers to march and defend The Kingdom of the Claw and the Kingdom of the Dusklands from potential invaders. Uncle Andrew had been chosen to be one of the leaders of the force. Evelyn begged Andrew to take her, she wanted to fight and save the realm like the heroes she read about. They argued back and forth for hours until finally her uncle slapped a visored helm and her head and told her not to speak to anyone lest they find out she’s a woman. With that Evelyn and her uncle departed Blackhaven with their men. Evelyn and her Uncle lead part of the Expeditionary force North, looking to defend the Claw from attempts to invade from the North. In her first week at the fortress Keep they found she saw three battles, successfully defending the Keep each time. By the end of the first moon other forces had come to help defend the shabby fortress. Some men from the Claw Kingdom, having heard that the Storm King was defending them. Evelyn and some of the other Stormlander soldiers became fast friends with the Claw soldiers as they defended the lands from invasion. Evelyn had to work hard to maintain her secret. With so many eyes around many began to notice that she never removed her helm. She mostly kept to herself during the day. But one day she found herself in a tough spot. A man from the sellsword company requested she spar with him. Unable to give a proper excuse the two recused themselves to the yard. The man levied a greatsword at her whilst she wielded a sword and shield. Their duel was epic with neither combatant holding back, despite it only being training. It went wrong when the man knocked her helm from her, exposing her face. The Red Wizard & Death Evelyn scrambled to replace her helm, attempting to hide her face. However, the man she had been sparing with was calm about the situation and swore he would not tell the others. In return for this he confided in Evelyn the he was in fact a Red Priest, a Cleric of R'hllor sent by his God. If the others knew this information, epescially the Westerosi soldiers in their Faith of the Seven fervor, would at the very least exile the man. The man named himself as Ihreus of Myr Towards the end of the war Evelyn and her men had grown close with their sellsword and Clawmen allies. This all came crashing down when word came that King Durrandon had in fact only had been prepping the lands for his own invasion. The Dusklands had already fallen, but King Celtigar would not kneel so easily. Tensions grew at the fort until the day that a Stormlander army appeared. The leader of it, a Minor Lord, called for the Stormlander soldiers to come out before they sacked the building and captured the Clawmen inside. Most of the Stormlands forces vacated, save for a few dozen, Evelyn and her Uncle Andrew. Andrew, the leader of the men, spoke harshly with the Minor Lord, declaring that he would still fight for the Claw’s Freedom, as his original mission was. The Minor Lord called Andrew a fool and ordered his large army to take the Keep. It would be a one-sided battle. Evelyn fought bravely as those she once considered kinsmen overwhelmed the fortress. She fought bravely as the forces overwhelmed her own. Even as she fought on she knew it was a losing battle. She saw off in the distance in the yards, Ihreus, the Red Priest seemed to have rallied a retreat. She wouldn't make it, she knew. She raised her sword one last time and charged her enemy. She felt a deep pain as the sword entered her ribcage. Everything went black and she hit the floor. Then, she shuddered and awoke. Cold, damp and completely unaware. Purpose: Found Evelyn clutched at her chest and then to her wound. She looked at Brynden with a mix of fear, shock, panic, and confusion, shaking her head slightly. She didn’t have the faintest clue as to what had just transpired. Some men standing further back began to shout at Ihreus, demanding he explain what had just happened. Brynden stood up and removed his dark green cloak, revealing his red robes beneath. He drew his magnificent greatsword. Ihreus looked over all of the men and *light his sword ablaze*. Once again the men recoiled. Ihreus revealed his identity to the men. Ihreus of Myr, a Red Priest of R’hllor, A Holy Warrior sent on a mission by his God. Some of the more religious soldiers turned their noses up at this and split away. Those who stayed however, swore that they would fight for Ihreus. He heard a voice behind him and turned to see Evelyn standing to her feet. She swore that she would be his partner in this endeavor. For several years after this, Evelyn, Ihreus and their men wen underground. They spent most of their time helping the Smallfolk of local villages and building good rapport with them. After several years news came of war in the south. The Stormlands under Durran XXX Durrandon had invaded the Kingdom of the Greenbelt. Evelyn and Ihreus rallied their ragtag group and marched south. Though they were far out numbered by the large Stormlands host they still did what they could by disrupting the large supply trains needs to maintain the army. They also launched several sneak attacks with help from Bloodroyal locals. Evelyn was not any more lucky in battle however. She lost her life several more times during this war. He eye gouged out, hung, piered through the chest by a sword, cut to pieces in a duel. Each time Ihreus brought her back to life, but each time she left a bit of herself behind. Now she cannot even remember the name of the Uncle he brought her to the Claw. Following The Storm War Evelyn and her group, now dubbed the Brotherhood Without Banners by both the locals and the Stromlander forces, retreated North back up into the Riverlands, recovering from their first successful outing. Category:House Dondarrion